Flare to Flarine part 1
by Silentmagician1
Summary: Flare flashes through her memories before she dies. She flies through what she remember. She proves that she has a connecting with Jack's sister, Illy, before Illy disappears.


Flare's POV

My name is Flare. Or at least was. I don't remember my birth parents. I was adopted. That is all I know about my past life. I was young at age 18 when I met Jack's sister, Illy. She was the same age as me. She told me how her brother Jack died. I could never imagine the horror of life she had to face. I also became friends with Tanner (Illy's younger brother), Malissa, and Clemy.

The day that haunts me was when it all started. "Darling, be careful on the ice!"shouted my mother. "I will!"I shouted back. As if that would be true. I walked toward the river where Clemy was skating. I quickly got on my skates and began to go on the river. Now, I regret ever getting on that river.

I remember the day when she told me that she doesn't like the river because it leads to where her brother died. Now I know that I despise it. As I skated Tanner arrived. He was smiling like usual. Then I heard a crack. It came from under me. I began to scream. The others looked at me and gasped. Clemy tried to get my hand but she couldn't reach. "ILLY!"yelled Tanner. Soon Illy arrived. She got on her skates quickly and got on the ice.

She skated toward me and stretched toward me. She tried but couldn't reach. But that didn't tear her down. "Flare! Reach for my hand or I can't reach you!"she called to me. I reached and she clasped my hand. She pushed me quickly and I ran into a rock. A permanent tooth came out. It was my tooth that had a cavity. I saw her skate around and do tricks. She bowed and then...was strict.

She turned her head and gasped. I didn't understand. Now I wish I had. "RUN!"she screamed. We all just looked at her and she finally yelled, "AVALANCHE!" Everyone of us freaked out. We all ran but I stopped a distance away and called Illy's name. I saw her try to help Clemy. Then the avalanche hit them.

I don't know how long I yelled their names when I found Malissa crying. I looked just in time to see Clemy's lifeless body get put in a bag and taken away by the ambulance. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I couldn't take in that Clemy way dead. Then a man came and said,"I'm sorry, we couldn't find her body." He walked away and Tanner began to cry. "W-what does he mean that he 'couldn't find her body', Tanner?" He looked at me and then I knew he didn't have to tell me. The body they couldn't find was Illy's.

I was there at Clemy's funeral when her parents and Malissa moved away. I went home after that. When I went to sleep, the events on that day repeated in my dreams. I ran toward her screaming her name, but she kept getting farther and farther away. And the avalanche hit. I woke up screaming her name and my little sister tried to calm me down when my parents came in. They were frightened and started to calm me down and urged me to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. Not when I found out that it was haunting me in my dreams.

I kept seeing my dream no matter what. My red hair flying, my voice screaming, Illy's brown hair and hazel eyes, and the white snow from the avalanche. After a while, my parents decided to drop me out of school. I was 23 when my day finally arrived. I was walking with Tanner for his hike when I forest fire broke out. He began to slip into it, but I pushed him away and fell in the fire myself. I yelled for him to run. The last thing I saw in my human life was the silver full moon above my head.

I woke up and was on fire. '_Flarine_.' That was what the moon told. The only thing it told me. I remembered that day over and over even with the others gone however. From Illy's disappearance to my death. I walked away from the burning fire. Fire like tears fell from my eyes. I never wanted to talk _EVER_ again. And I didn't at all for a _LONG_ time.

The 301 after that, I met Jack. Jack Frost that is. He was messing around when he saw me sulking in the burning ashes of the house that was once Malissa's. "Hi stranger! Can anyone see yah?" I shook my head. I didn't dare speak to him. "Well, no one sees me either. My name is Jack Frost. What's yours?" I just looked at the ground. Grabbed a stick and wrote my name. Flarine. "I could take care of you for a while if you want. The guardians are working me sick." I just nodded and got up. He lead me to a house that was burning but it never ended the burning. I wrote, 'Thank You.' And went inside.

It was like that. Jack visited me and I enjoyed it. I never spoke a word to him still. I didn't have to. But I ended up speaking one day, to tell them my sad story. After I first saw Icy, the girl who reminded me of Illy.

To be continued...


End file.
